


The Plush Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One sentence fiction. One new smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute he gave a new stuffed animal to Kara.





	The Plush Kitten

Superman TAS characters never belonged to me.

One new smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute he gave a new stuffed animal to Kara and she cuddled it.

THE END


End file.
